chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Girl
Vampire Girl 'is a fantasy book released on June 14, 2018. Summary ''A deal with the devil sealed your fate long ago. Now, the seven Princes of Hell have come to collect! Some of these devilishly handsome demons will try to charm you, and the others have darker deeds in store. The fate of your mother's soul hangs in the balance — are you ready to rule the underworld? Chapters '''Chapter 1: The Roxy A deal with the devil sealed your fate long ago. Now, the seven Princes of Hell have come to collect! Your mother's soul hangs in the balance ''– are you ready to rule the underworld?'' Chapter 2: Stranger Danger It seems everyone in this town has a secret. Who can you trust? Any how do all these faces fit into the tapestry of lies? Chapter 3: Debt Collector The truth comes out. You owe Asher an answer, and much, much more. Are you ready to enter the unknown? Chapter 4: There's No Place Like Hell The deal has been struck, and there's no backing out now! Say goodbye to your old life, and get ready for a hot change of scenery. Chapter 5: Prince of War Asher isn't the only one keeping an eye on you. Chapter 6: Prince of Lust New faces, new feelings, and new fears reveal themselves. Your journey has only just begun! Chapter 7: Prince of Gluttony Get ready to come face-to-face with another of the deadly demon princes! Chapter 8: Stonehill Fen's realm is a place you wouldn't expect, and his castle is even better! Settle in and prepare yourself for a whole month of adventuring. Chapter 9: Rodrigo A new threat appears, but the Prince of War knows exactly how to handle it. That is, if you can stomach the solution. Chapter 10: Julian and Kara New friends in unlikely situations appear to complicated your life in Stonehill. Being a princess won't be easy, if this is how your new world works! Chapter 11: Kal'Hallen Castle life isn't what you thought it would be, but you have a plan for making Stonehill a home you can be proud of. Chapter 12: The Secret In a moment of crisis, your decision will change everything. Kayla and Daison are your friends, but can you protect them from what's to come? Chapter 13: Prince Forsaken A new face appears in the crowd. The town square is buzzing with excitement, but you will be the one to bring a wayward prince to his knees? Chapter 14: Revealing If the 7 princes think they can get away with ordering you around, there will be hell to pay. But can you count on Fen to keep you safe? Chapter 15: Sloth and Gluttony Mysterious guests arrive to Stonehill Castle. Can Fen keep his cool when confronted with the truth about his father's killer? Chapter 16: The Return Fen and you are ready to return to Portland for a quick getaway, but there are some surprises in store —'' and someone might come between you! '''Chapter 17: Home' Portland isn't what you remembered. The demons here are just as bad as the ones in Stonehill! Chapter 18: War This is it. Everything you've been preparing for, everything Fen Feared: it's all happening at once! Chapter 19: Shelter You will need to search for a safe place to spend the night, but what you find may be much more. Chapter 20: Eye of Truth The truth comes out. The tapestry of lies begins to unravel. Are you ready for answers? Author The original authors of the story are Karpov Kinrade. Their welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hi! We are Karpov Kinrade. The pen name for Lux and Dmytry Karpov-Kinrade and the author of the Vampire Girl series, the book this game is based on. We're a married couple who write books, screenplays and music, direct films, raise cats and kids and wrangle mythical dragons together all while living our happily ever after. You can join us on our Facebook page @KarpovKinrade and check out our website ReadKK.com! Gallery Vampire Girl Vertical Cover.jpg|Vertical Cover Category:Books Category:Fantasy Category:Karpov Kinrade